


misunderstandings of hilarious and epic proportions

by nerdiests



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Gen, Hyrule (Linked Universe) Is a Gremlin, Legend (Linked Universe) Is Soft, Legend (Linked Universe) Is a Fashion Icon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Misunderstandings, Princess Legend, Triforce Heroes References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: How does the Four Sword work? Legend sure doesn't know! Why not ask?aka triforce heroes is canon for the timeline, no one will stop me
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Red Link
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	misunderstandings of hilarious and epic proportions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeenius_the_Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/gifts).



> for jeen, who i cherish very much
> 
> also just a ~~not so~~ subtle reminder that triforce heroes is, in fact, canon, thanks
> 
> EDIT: [fanart!!!!](https://magical-girl-04.tumblr.com/post/617318838367830016/misunderstandings-of-hilarious-and-epic)

It wasn’t an odd sight to see Red, Blue, Green, and Vio around camp these days. Ever since Four had revealed what exactly the Four Sword was capable of - and wasn’t that silly in hindsight, them not realizing that the Four Sword could split someone into quadruplicate - he had a tendency to split up more often, whether that might be over needing more people in a battle or if Blue and Vio were having an internal argument and Green was tired of it. To most people, it made sense. Not all, though. 

Legend didn’t really like to think back on his adventures. Some specific ones more than others, but his sixth he regarded as a fever dream. Except he had all the outfits to prove it, so Legend knew it had actually happened. At least he could do all sorts of funky things with the miscellaneous outfits he had. Plus the Legendary Dress just looked good, plain and simple. But with those six adventures he’d had, he hadn’t ever seen anything like how Four’s sword worked, really. Sure, he’d seen the Palace of the Four Sword in his first adventure, but he hadn’t necessarily connected the dots on his end. But even knowing what the Four Sword did, Legend just didn’t. Get it. 

So, obviously, the logical conclusion to the matter was to ask Four about it. 

The perfect opportunity came up one evening, when their motley crew had stopped in a clearing for the night. Four was talking to Hyrule about something, Legend didn’t really know what. Hyrule had been overtly excited about how the Four Sword worked and he’d taken to following Four around and asking all about it. He was… A bit like an overeager puppy, Legend thought. But either way, Legend had to ask his question, so he walked up to the two when he heard a break in conversation. He wasn’t going to  _ interrupt _ them, that’d just be rude! 

“Hey, Four, I had a question,” Legend said as he walked up. Both Four and Hyrule looked over at him, though Hyrule looked a bit more annoyed than Four did. Probably because he’d been about to ask a question, Legend thought to himself. Well, he didn’t have a monopoly on asking Four questions about the Four Sword. Legend needed to know the answer to his question, dammit! 

“Yeah Legend? What’s up?” Four asked, turning towards Legend. Legend paused for a second. He hadn’t really… Thought up how he’d ask his question. Time to bullshit it then.

“How’s the whole splitting thing with the Four Sword work, anyways?” Legend asked. Four raised an eyebrow. 

“I… Already explained that? The sword lets me split into four aspects of myself and-” Before Four could finish his explanation, Legend cut him off.

“No, I mean like. How does it  _ work? _ Is there like. A consciousness switch or jumping between the four of you?” Legend asked. Four stared for a moment.

“...No?? Where would you get that idea???” Four asked, clearly baffled. Legend, for his part, did have a reply ready.

“Because that’s what happened when I did something similar?” Legend replied almost automatically. Now if the first comment hadn’t caught Four and Hyrule off guard, then this definitely did.

“What the  _ fuck _ Legend?” Hyrule asked, eyebrows raising.

“Well  _ I’m _ sorry that I thought my experience would be similar,” Legend replied. Four blinked a few times, before he looked at Legend with a glint of violet in his eyes. 

“What sort of adventure did you go on, Legend?” Four asked, curious. 

“Uh. I went to a settlement that I hesitate to call a kingdom north of Hyrule called Hytopia?” Legend started. Four put a hand on his chin.

“I have… Never heard that name before in my life. Haven’t read about it, haven’t seen it anywhere,” Four said contemplatively. Hyrule’s brow furrowed. 

“It… Sounds familiar? But I don’t know why?” he muttered, almost to himself. Legend shrugged.

“Time shenanigans probably,” Legend replied. Hyrule nodded. 

“Probably.”

“You were saying?”

“Ah, right. Hytopia. I travelled there and I had to have three people to travel into the “Drablands” as the Hytopians called it - where my adventure happened - and this old wizard at the castle had this ability to let me transfer my consciousness between myself and two other things called “dopples” and it was so  _ wacky _ ,” Legend explained. 

“You  _ transferred  _ your consciousness?” Four asked. His eyes were more violet than blue at this point. 

“Yeah, it was real funky. I was seeing myself through another set of eyes, but there was another one of me but in a different color? And their faces were grey and hollow and it didn’t really make a lot of logical sense in my mind,” Legend rambled a bit, not noticing the glint in Four’s eyes or the utter confusion in Hyrule’s. 

“You finally actually talk about the details of an adventure and it sounds like you were  _ high? _ ” Hyrule eventually remarked. Legend only shrugged. He didn’t really have an answer for that one. 

“Colors? Were you and your… You said doppels? Were you wearing different colors?” Four asked. A bit of red sparked in Four’s eyes amidst the violet. 

“Mmm, yeah. I was the green one, and the other doppels were blue and red. And I think my hair got magically affected? Because I remember it being green and you know my hair isn’t and it would look atrocious,” Legend said. Hyrule gave an absentminded nod from next to him and Legend gasped. 

“You weren’t supposed to  _ agree _ with that!” Legend said. Hyrule raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just agreeing with the truth. Your hair would not look good green,” Hyrule replied, shrugging almost nonchalantly. As Legend gasped again, Four laughed loud, the sound ringing through the clearing. The rest of their group looked at the trio before shrugging it off. Hyrule and Legend were up to their antics again, and that’s just how it was. 

“Do you think you’d be able to do it sometime, Legend?” Four interrupted Legend and Hyrule’s mock bickering, stopping Legend in the middle of attempting to reply to Hyrule offhandedly saying he would destroy Legend’s bloodline - wouldn’t that? End horribly? 

“I mean. We’d have to end up in Hytopia for that to happen, and that’s both in my Hyrule and at least a week’s journey north of Hyrule Castle on horseback, so there’d be no way of us getting there on foot,” Legend replied. 

“Aw beans,” Four replied. 

“It’d be really odd anyways. People would get judged for their fashion senses, I think. Hytopia’s all about fashion, and some people are covered in dirt too much for them to not judge,” Legend replied, glancing over at their resident gremlin that can and would climb every single tree to see if there were eggs in it. And probably hurt himself in the process. 

“I’d still like to see it anyways,” Four replied. 

“And I’d like to see where your fashion sense developed, because it really seems nonexistent,” Hyrule added. 

“Ex- _ cuse _ you, Hyrule! I have a perfectly fine fashion sense!” 

* * *

That conversation was mostly left forgotten by the three that had taken part, and their adventure continued as normal. Until one fine afternoon, the world decided it would be a wonderful time for them to switch between Hyrules and leave everyone disoriented. 

“Ugh, I fell on my  _ face _ ,” Warriors muttered from his spot on the ground. Twilight, who was sprawled on the ground next to him, grumbled under his breath.

“What a pity,” Legend replied, pushing himself up off the ground. He had no clue why they’d all ended up on the ground, and frankly Legend wasn’t really sure he wanted to know why. They’d all been walking, when everything went sideways and he didn’t like that. 

“Anyone got a clue as to where we are?” Time asked as he picked himself up off the ground. There were head shakes and noises of dissent from almost everyone. Note the almost, that’s important. 

“Ah fuck. I know where we are,” Legend said. The group looked over at Legend curiously. 

“Four, Hyrule, you guys remember that place I talked about when I asked about how your sword worked?” Legend asked. Four and Hyrule both nodded, though Legend wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on the castle’s spire he could see through the trees. That was Hytopia Castle. Oh goddesses help him and his friends. 

“That’s where we are,” Legend continued. Four immediately perked up, Hyrule sighed, and the rest of the group looked at Legend with intrigue. 

“We’re somewhere from one of your adventures?” Wind asked, sounding a lot more excited than Legend thought he had the right to. This was a treacherous slope. A slope of fashion and haute couture, that might not be the best place for some of them. One of them specifically, who had fallen into a mud puddle upon their entry to Legend’s Hyrule. 

“Yeah, now we need to get going if we want to get there any time soon, it’s a bit of a walk,” Legend replied. He started walking, not really checking to see if any of the others were behind him, because he wanted to get to Hytopia and get this  _ over with _ . 

At least the walk wasn’t that long. Legend waltzed through the front gate, giving the guard a wave as he walked past him. The guard gave him a wave in return, grinning. He’d been the savior of their princess, after all. Fairly quickly, the rest of their group filed in after him, with Legend assuring the guard by saying they were all with him. Though their last member caused a bit of… Trouble.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you inside our town, sir,” the guard said, moving the spear he held to bar Wild’s way. Before Wild could even open his mouth to protest, the guard continued to speak.

“We all love fashion here, and the  _ muck _ you’re covered in would ceaselessly endanger the clothing we all wear and hold so dearly,” he continued. Wild yet again opened his mouth to speak when this time, Legend interrupted.

“We shouldn’t be too long, Wild. An hour or two at most, I think,” Legend said. For the third time, Wild tried to speak, but Legend walked off before he could. Oops?

The rest of the group made no mention of this, surprisingly, as they walked into the town square and towards the castle. Wind was gawking at everything, while Warriors was looking at the array of colors and outfits with an interested eye. 

“Are we going to need to speak with anyone while we’re here, Legend?” Time asked, walking up to the leading Link of their group of eight. Legend gestured towards the castle in a vague sense.

“I need to talk to the King and Princess, but you don’t necessarily need to come with for that,” Legend replied. Time turned back to their group.

“Don’t get into any trouble, boys. Meet back at the gate in two hours,” Time said. With the magic words, Warriors raced off with Twilight on his heels. One of them needed to keep the other out of trouble. Which one would that be? None of them were sure. Wind dragged Sky and Hyrule off with him to go explore, while Time and Four stuck next to Legend.

“If you don’t mind us tagging along, might we?” Time asked. Legend only shrugged, heading towards the castle with his two tagalongs. And by the Goddesses, could he  _ please _ not have any more issues?

He jinxed it, clearly. 

“Welcome back, Link!” The guard at the castle gates greeted. Legend gave a wave, started to head inside the castle, but stopped when there was a noise of protest behind him. 

“Whoa, we’re with Link,” Time said, putting his hands up as the guard kept his spear firmly in front of the doorway.

“You don’t fit the right criteria to enter the castle, you’re both missing the sideswept bangs and sideburns,” the guard said. Legend groaned, smacking one hand to his face. 

“They’re with  _ me, _ and I’m not here on official Triforce Hero business, so can you please let my companions through with me?” Legend said, sounding on the edge of being polite. Sure, he could tolerate Wild being left outside because he too had an appreciation for well-crafted clothes, but he did want Time and Four to come in with him, actually. 

“But…” The guard trailed off as Legend gave him a Look, before lifting the spear and letting Time and Four past. As the trio walked into the castle, Time raised an eyebrow.

“What was all that about?” Time asked. 

“Some of the castle guards still act like the curse on the princess wasn’t broken years ago,” Legend replied dismissively. Four perked up at that.

“Curse? What kind?” 

“Oh, nothing special. The princess had to wear this body suit and couldn’t put anything over it or take it off to replace it with other clothes. It was an odd curse, but an effective one,” Legend replied. There was a moment of silence.

“Now that’s one of the oddest curses I’ve ever heard of,” Four replied. Legend shrugged. 

* * *

The talk with King Tuft and Princess Styla went by without much issue, aside from Styla trying unsuccessfully to, once again, flirt with him. Just because they were the same age and he had lifted the curse on her did  _ not _ mean he was interested. Four had hid his snickers behind his hand as Legend had navigated the conversation with a great deal of caution. He’d mentioned he was only going to be in town for a couple hours, as a muddied friend had been left outside, but he needed to stop by Madame Couture’s anyways. A few of his outfits needed touching up, and he didn’t trust his own hand or anyone else’s. 

“That was an… Interesting conversation,” Time said as the trio left the castle. Four laughed as Legend waved a hand.

“Styla’s been trying that for years,” Legend replied, his mind more on where he needed to head next. The Legendary Dress needed a few alterations, and he  _ knew _ that the Cozy Parka needed some replacement fringe from when it got singed a while back. 

“I think I might go see the sights myself,” Time said. Legend nodded absentmindedly as Time walked off, and half expected Four to walk off too. 

“Do you mind if I stick with you?” Four asked. Legend shrugged.

“Not doing anything important, just getting some things fixed up by the tailor I trust. Some of my outfits need modifications,” Legend replied. Four’s eyes gleamed, hints of red shining in the blue. 

“Really? That sounds cool!” Four said excitedly. Legend just waved a hand. 

“Not really. Though if you really want, you can take a look through the catalogue at her boutique,” Legend said, almost absentmindedly. The gleam in Four’s eyes only grew brighter as the two headed towards one of the two places in Hytopia Legend had frequented during his sixth adventure - Madame Couture’s boutique.

The bell rang as Legend stepped inside, and the customers inside looked up at his entrance. There was a laugh, and Legend turned towards the counter as Madame Couture gave him a wave to come over.

“Ah, Link, it has been a long while! What do you need?” she asked as he walked up, Four trailing behind. His eyes were wide as he looked around the boutique at all the clothes hung up and the finely dressed people scattered around talking about things. 

“Oh, I just need some modifications to the Legendary Dress and the fringe on the Cozy Parka’s hood needs replacing, it got singed a while back and the slip-free affect hasn’t been as functional since. I’ve got the materials and the rupees. Oh, and my friend here wanted to take a look through your catalogue,” Legend said. Four straightened up as Madame Couture nodded and passed Four a copy of the catalogue. 

“Feel free to look around the shop as well, darlings,” Madame Couture said. Legend reached into his pack and pulled out two well-folded pieces of clothing, along with a puff of fuzz. 

“I’ll adjust the dress and you can try it on. Payment after you’re satisfied with the alterations,” Madame Couture said. Legend nodded, and he made his way to go sit on a bench, shepherding Four with him as he went. Four was flipping through the catalogue, muttering to himself about how certain things might work. 

As Madame Couture worked her magic, Four was absorbed in thoughts of how different clothing pieces worked, whether certain ideas were sensible or even possible when he just stopped moving. Legend quirked an eyebrow, and Four reached behind him and grabbed the handle of his sword for a second. There was a flash of light, and Green, Blue, Vio, and Red were all in the boutique sitting next to him. 

“Red, we didn’t need to-” Green started, but Red cut him off.

_ “How do I get the Cheer Outfit I want one!” _ Red exclaimed, bouncing in place. Legend raised an eyebrow as Vio snatched the catalogue back from Red and started muttering at the possibilities for combinations for the four of them. Green sighed as Blue shoved at Vio to try and get a good look at the Hammerwear.

“I  _ tried _ ,” Green said quietly, covering his face with his hands. Red, meanwhile, was making puppy eyes at Legend, who paused for a moment. He  _ did _ have the extra frilly fabric (he had so much frilly fabric and he didn’t even really know why), if Red could just…

“If you pay for the making of the outfit itself, I can provide the materials,” Legend found himself saying. What could they say? He could be generous if the mood struck him. Red gasped, and Green sighed louder. 

“Really? Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!” Red exclaimed, jumping and hugging Legend. Legend froze up for a moment, before hesitantly patting Red on the shoulder. Red let go of Legend and reached down for his wallet, dragging out 100 rupees with no problem. Legend dug around in his bag, pulling out three bundles of frilly fabric and passing them over to Red with no issue. Green looked up to see this and only gave Legend a look that read as “why are you enabling him.” Legend gave a halfhearted shrug to that, and Green’s sigh only increased in length. As Red waltzed up to the counter, 100 rupees in hand, Legend smiled. At least the Cheer Outfit wouldn’t take long to make at all. 

Right as Red passed over his rupees and the fabric Legend had given him, he was whisked away for measurements and Legend’s name was called.

“Link, darling! The dress is done! Come try it on!” Madame Couture called as her assistant headed into the back with the frilly fabric Red had passed him. Legend hopped off the bench he sat on, leaving Blue and Vio to move from their spot on the floor to take his vacated space. 

Just like Red, he was whisked away to one of the changing rooms, and Legend slipped out of his regular wear and into one of his favorite outfits from his venture in Hytopia. The Legendary Dress. He looked fantastic and he  _ knew _ he looked fantastic. Stepping out of the changing rooms, Legend twirled around and the skirt flared around him. Oh that is  _ exactly _ what he wanted. Beautiful. 

“It’s perfect. I think I’ll wear it out today,” Legend told Madame Couture. She gave him a nod, and he headed back into the changing room to grab his clothes and wallet, passed over the hundred rupees she asked for as payment, and put up his tunic and the Cozy Parka.

No one commented on his dress as he left, other than to compliment how he looked, because he looked fantastic and he  _ knew _ he did. Legend sat down next to the trio he’d left, packing up his other outfits and rearranging a few things. None of them really commented, other than Vio remarking that he looked nice halfheartedly, and considering that Vio was more interested in the catalogue than Legend it was an achievement he even registered Legend coming back. And so began the wait for Red. 

In hindsight, it seemed a lot slower than it actually was. Legend felt as if it took an era for Red’s outfit to be tailor fitted - the fitting is what took the longest, Madame Couture wanted to make sure everything fit well, since she could make things very quickly with a bit of magic - when it really took about twenty five minutes. But when the curtain to the fitting rooms opened and Red stepped out, Legend smiled. Red had a huge grin on his face, with two little pigtails near the nape of his neck, and the Cheer Outfit fit him perfectly. He waved his pom-poms with excitement and nearly skipped over to the quartet sitting waiting for him. 

“How do I look?” Red asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Fantastic,” Legend replied.

“You look wonderful, Red,” Vio said, glancing up. Then he paused.

“What… Legend, you gave Red the materials to make the Cheer Outfit?” Vio asked. Legend gave a nod. He was going to keep the price of that fabric to himself. No one needed to know. 

“I was feeling generous. And he looks great in it, doesn’t he? Let him wear what he wants,” Legend stated simply. For a moment, Vio was silent, before giving a single nod. Good.

“And Legend!! You look so nice!! We’re skirt buddies!!” Red said excitedly. 

“We’re defying gender norm buddies, Red,” Legend replied. Red blinked, before gasping.

_ “You’re right!” _

* * *

When the group of eight, now eleven, met back up at the gates, Legend and Red weren’t the only ones with a change of clothing. Warriors had somehow managed to collect both himself and Twilight a new change of clothing and… Was Warriors wearing  _ silk? _ Fancy.

“You look good, Legend,” Warriors commented as he walked up. Legend smirked.

“Oh, I know,” he replied, before gesturing at the gate and a not-as-muddy Wild sitting outside the gates. 

“Shall we?” Before anyone else could say anything, Red jumped up, pom-poms waving.

“Yes!! We shall!!” Red exclaimed excitedly, before running ahead of everyone else in his cheerful state. Green, Blue, and Vio all chased after him, and everyone else started following after them so no one would get lost. And if anyone noticed Legend at the back of the group smiling softly at the scene before him, none of them commented. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you wanna check out my [tumblr](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com) feel free to!! :D


End file.
